You're My Best Friend
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Drabble in which Kurt tries to keep a secret from Blaine, but it turns out Blaine can't judge him - he's done the same thing. Sheer cotton candy fluff with bonus terrible puns.


**I came up with a really stupid/adorable headcanon and decided to drabble it. I'm not sorry for the puns in this, y'all.**

* * *

Kurt leaned forward from his spot sitting against his headboard yet again, triple-checking that the door to his room was shut. He knew his dad was downstairs absorbed in the football game, Carole was still at work, Finn was on a date with Rachel, and Blaine wouldn't dare enter a room without knocking first once he saw that the door was closed. That meant it was totally safe for him to grab the secret box out from under his bed.

"Hello there, Fraulein," he cooed to the contents, opening the lid and pulling out his raggedy old stuffed cat. "You'll have to be my cuddle partner until Blaine shows up. That okay?"

He made the cat nod and then nuzzled it to his face quickly.

"Good," Kurt said, tucking his companion securely under his left arm and settling down to focus on the rerun of _The Bachelorette _that was airing before the new episode was due to come on. "So what do you think about the contestants this- ahh!"

Kurt's mindless chatter was interrupted by his door opening abruptly and his boyfriend almost flying into the room.

"Hey, baby, how's- what's that?" Blaine started to greet him, but changed topics after he looked down at Kurt's bed.

"Nothing, it's nothing!" Kurt said frantically, trying to hide his buddy under his pillows, but Blaine's reflexes were quicker than his.

"Awww, you still have a stuffed animal, Kurt? What's his name?" Blaine asked, snuggling the cat to his chest happily and looking for all the world like an exceptionally tall seven-year-old.

"_Her _name is Fraulein Purr-ia, if you must know," Kurt sniffed, embarrassed at being caught with his childhood comforter. He could feel his face flushing and tried to duck his head into his far shoulder a bit.

Blaine cooed wordlessly before saying "That's adorable, baby. I should've known she'd be named after a _Sound of Music _character. Now stop hiding, you're gonna miss the beginning of the episode!"

"B, you just caught me snuggling my stuffed cat like a six-year-old. I'm going to go dig myself a hole in the backyard and die, not watch Tamyra try to decide between Steven, Jake, and Bradley," Kurt said, turning his head to glance more in Blaine's direction but still leaving it hanging low.

"First of all, there will be no dying in a hole in your backyard for you, thanks. Second, I still have my old stuffed animal, too, Kurt. No shame, only snuggles! C'mon," Blaine cajoled, sitting next to Kurt on the bed and dragging him in for a cuddle. "Everyone has one, baby."

"You really still have yours?" Kurt asked, finally lifting his head up all the way.

"Yes. He's a puppy, and his name is Frank Sinat-ruff," Blaine said, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. "I can show him to you next time you come over, if you'd like."

"Fine, you win this time, Anderson. But you'd better show me your dog the next time I come over! Where do you even hide him?" Kurt snuggled in closer to Blaine as he talked, giving him his _I mean business _stare and grabbing the Fraulein back out of Blaine's hands.

"He's on the top shelf of my closet, behind my record collection. It felt fitting," Blaine said, turning his attention to the television as the theme music began to play. "Shhh, it's starting!"

"I wasn't even-" Kurt began.

"Shh!" Blaine cut him off, apparently eager to catch every last detail of this episode. "I have to make sure that she picks Jake. He's the least douche-y of them all."

"Blaine, if you ignore me for _The Bachelorette, _I'm going to steal Frank and bury _him _in the hole in my backyard," Kurt said, half-peeved and half-joking.

"You know I love you the most, baby," Blaine said in return, turning to kiss Kurt on the forehead. "But this is important!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and rested his head on his ridiculous boyfriend's shoulder, absentmindedly petting Fraulein Purr-ia as he got absorbed by the show.


End file.
